I Tease You Cuz I Like You
by kftw
Summary: Phoebe currently is broken she and Link broke up but the worst part is that she's pregnant with his child. but what happens when max and Phoebe share a special kiss.
1. Breakups

"What are you trying to say Link..?" There was hurt in her voice. Her voice was broken

"I'm saying that we can't do this anymore. I'm too busy and I think I like someone else I'm sorry. " after that he left leaving Phoebe broken confused angry and more importantly shocked.

She ran home and when she got there she saw no one home. She ran up to the bathroom and locked the door opened a secret cabinet and got her blade that had dried blood on it she's been cutting her self for a while now so all she ever wears are long sleeved shirts. Link found out when they were having sex he was mad but after looking at the cuts he kissed each one of them and kept saying how beautiful she was. She now doesn't have that anymore. She sliced her skin and fresh blood came out she made a few more cuts and after she was done she pulled her sleeve down and went in her room. She laid down on her bed played some music and finally fell asleep.


	2. I love you phoebe

"Phoebe!" God I know she got home earlier today.

I walk up to her room to see her sleeping. A hug wave of relief washed of me. I go and walk over to her bed and start shaking her.

"Hey phoebs...wake up...) no answer I start freaking out I check he pulse and her heart it's still beating okay I can calm down now I slowly start leaning towards her and I kiss the top of her head. And leave to go to my lair.

~~~~~ 2 hours later ~~~~~~

I just got a text that said that Nora billy and Chloe are going to their friends and that mom and dad are going to a meeting for something so in the meantime I go check on phoebe and to my surprise she was awake. She looks at me and says go away.

M: "Why phoebs"

P: "Because I don't need u."

M: "yes you do."

P: "NO I DON'T. I DONT NEED U, LINK OR ANYBODY ELSE...! Just leave me alone..."

M:"Link did this?"

P:"yes. AND YOU KNOW WHAT HE LEFT ME AND WHAT WAS HIS REASONING IT WAS THAT HE LIKED SOMEONE ELSE I GAVE HIM EVERYTHING!

M:"Come here."

She said no at first but then I pulled her in and she laid into me her face next to my neck and her in my lap I kiss her head gently and she smiles slightly.

M:"I love you phoebe." More that you know.

P:"I love you too thank u Max."

M:"no problem dweeby."

I smirk at her she smiles real big now. And then I start leaning in to her and then my lips connect with hers. She was clearly shocked and so was I but then she shut her eyes and kissed me back. I push her onto the bed and lick her lip asking for access she accepted. I suddenly but my hands up her shirt and the next thing I knew mine and her shirts were off. "God phoebe I wanted this for so long."

She tells me to shut up and kiss her and that what I do then we were interrupted by Billy that came speeding in here and by Chloe teleporting Nora and her god why. Why I really wanted this I looked at all my siblings faces billy looks fine phoebe is crying great. I cuddle her and sit crisscross and put her in my lap and hug her. Nora looks disgusted and Chloe looks confused.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS. WHY ARE YOU TWO READY TO HAVE SEX. WHY ARE YOU GUYS KISSING EACH OTHER. THIS IS NOT RIGHT THIS IS DISGUSTING I CANT BELIEVE YOUR GUYS I MEAN IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BAD EITHER WAY WETHER YOU GUYS WERE TWINS OR NOT BUT BEING TWINS IS EVEN WORSE YOU GUYS CANT BE TOGETHER. DO YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND THAT MOM SND DAD WILL KICK YOU OUT IF THEY SEE THIS. GOD I CAMT EVEN RIGHT NOW!!!!"

They then all leave the room leaving me shocked hurt and sad and phoebe crying hurt and sad.


	3. Crazy Night

"Nora!!" I say coming downstairs "Nora! Come on we have to talk about this!"

I go to Billy's room and I see Nora sitting there as well as billy and Chloe. "Nora...."

"Don't talk to me Max. First I come home from school crying because this boy tried to kiss me and I didn't want him to so billy beat him up."   
I just realized that Billy's face is all messed up. At least he won. "And then I go to my own bedroom to see you and phoebe making out in mine and hers room." I looked at my siblings Nora's now crying billy looks fine and Chloe still confused.

"KIDS WERE HOME!" "Shit." I run upstairs to phoebes room and tell her she needs to seem okay. "I love u phoebs know that okay."

"Okay I l..love u too." I kiss her softly and we go downstairs

"Hey Mom..." i say slowly

"What did you do this time max?"

i hold my hand to my heart and gasp

"ill tell you that i did nothing wrong yet."

i see phoebe smiling at me being dramatic

"Hey max why are you and phoebe holding hands." why Nora Why did u have to ask that?

i yell at Phoebe "Hey stop holding my hand Dweeby!" after she looks hurt

"Billy can you set the table and put food on everyone's plates and put extra on your dads."

"okay mom." hes done in a instant. dad says lets eat and in about 5 minutes we are all eating and talking

"so kids what you guys do today?"

Fuck im so screwed.

i guess they never noticed billys bloody face.

"Billy! What happened to your face?!!"

I talked to soon.

"Some boy tried hurting Nora so I beat him up and i Won."

why is he happy about that i mean i would be happy too if it was my first time winning but billy has won fights tons of times because people either bully Nora or because Billy and Noras School has a bunch of fuck boys that want to kiss every girl they see so they try to kiss nora and they get beat up by billy.

"please be careful Honey i dont want you getting hurt okay?"

he says okay and then she turns to me and Phoebe and asks about our day i was going to answer but Nora talked first and said

" Oh Mom you wouldnt want to know."

Mom was confused and looked at us both then looked under the table and saw that we were holding hands.

"Nora Tell me right NOW!"

"Mom i dont want them getting into trouble!"

"I dont care tell me."

"Fine i saw them making out on phoebes bed." she stared crying and phoebe started Crying so hard. i keep telling her that its okay. i looked around mom was pale and dad was furious dad finally started talking.

"WHAT YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER THIS IS NOT OKAY IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE WE NEED TO KNOW. gesturing to him and mom.

"yes....." i look at Phoebe.

"im Pregnant..." she says still having some tears running down. 

wait what did she just say she was pregnant. Well its not mine because if it was me and phoebe would have done 'it' and we haven't soo that means its Links.

i ask billy to get mom some water. then dad starts saying.

"YOUR PREGNANT!!! IS IT MAXES I SWEAR!!"

"NO DAD ITS NOT MAXES ITS LINKS OKAY STOP BLAMING MAX FOR EVERYTHING!!"

Suddenly hear a slap sound. i look over and Dad just slapped phoebe!!

"WHAT THE HELL PHOEBE GO PACK BAGS. SAME WITH YOU GUYS!!" i point to Billy Chloe and Nora. they all run to pack bags.

"What are you doing?!"

"WE ARE LEAVING I CANT HAVE NORA BILLY AND CHLOE IN A HOUSE WHERE THEIR PARENTS HURT THEM!!" i say making a bunch of hand gestures.

"YOU CANT TAKE OUR KIDS!"

"WATCH ME! COME ON GUYS" i see that they are all packed and phoebe also packed me a bag i use my powers to get mom and dads wallets and freeze them both and i ask billy to use his powers to get all the money in the house. we all get in moms mini van and i drive us out of here.


End file.
